<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parasitic Demon Child by Barrel2s1cool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594539">Parasitic Demon Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool'>Barrel2s1cool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Impregnation, Mindfuck, Pregnancy, Tentacles, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parasitic Demon Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anka Yamamoto</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strong>Her supernatural abilities were in her eyes which can dazed a person, thus giving her an advantage.</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><hr/><p>Anka smirked at her defeated foes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm......" Anka look at the box.</p><p>"What's in the crate does these guys want?" Anka thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She opened the box.....</p><p> </p><p>Then tentacles latched onto the young women's wrists and ankles, stripping her nude as she felt the tentacles on her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>"What the!!!!" Anka spoke as she felt the tentacles enter her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>Anka gasped in pain</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>